utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Momobako
|gender = Female |official_illustrator = Rojiko (路地子) |other_illustrator = |officialjapname = 桃箱 |officialromajiname = Momobako |othernameinfo = |aka = MOMO (in SHAKING PINK) |birthday = |month = |&year = |ref = |age = 20Her blog profile |status = Active |year = 2010-present |NNDuserpageID = 905867 |mylistID1 = 17414021 |mylist1info = |mylistID2 = 20688995 |mylist2info = collabs |mylistID3 = |mylist3info = |nicommuID1 = |nicommu1info = |nicommuID2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommuID3 = |nicommu3info = |YTusername = momobakosan |partner = Aihara Kaorin }} |UYVmsHddkJk}} Momobako (桃箱) is an best known for frequently collaborating with fellow utaite Aihara Kaorin with whom she also is in the denpa (electro wave) song unit Team dmp. Momobako has a type voice. She is generally depicted with pink to pink-orange hair and two pony tails on each side as well as bangs, while Aihara Kaorin only differs by having sky-blue colored hair and sometimes curls. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on December 01, 2010) # DENPA POINO! with Aihara Kaori (Released on December 31, 2010) # Denpa LOVE with Aihara Kaori (Released on August 13, 2011) # Monogatari Otome (Released on October 30, 2011) # Piyopiyo (Released on December 31, 2011) # Chokotto Denpa♪ with Aihara Kaori (Released on April 30, 2012) # DENPA NYANNYAN with Aihara Kaori (Released on August 11, 2012) # (Released on December 30, 2012) # Chicchai no! with Nanahira (Released on April 27, 2013) # Damepo ja Nai Desu Denpa Desuu!! with Aihara Kaori (Released on April 29, 2013) # DENPA CHUIHOU with Aihara Kaori (Released on August 12, 2013) }} List of Covered Songs feat. Momobako and Aihara Kaorin (2010.08.10) # "Pika Pika Masai Chuu" feat. Nanahira, A24 (male part) and Momobako (pikachu) (2010.08.21) # "Mitsubachi" feat. Momobako and Aihara Kaorin (2010.08.29) # "Matryoshka" feat. Momobako and Aihara Kaorin (2010.08.29) # "Kamu to Funyan Okami Mamita" feat. Momobako and Aihara Kaorin (2010.11.27) # "Himitsu Keisatsu" feat. Momobako and Aihara Kaorin (2011.02.10) # "Panda Hero" feat. Anima and Momobako (cheering) (2011.02.03) # "Signal: Love Power" (Original) feat. Momobako, kana, Hina Usa, Aihara Kaori, Naisho Imouto and Nanahira (2011.02.15) # "Connect" (Puella Magi Madoka Magica OP) -Arrange ver.- feat. Momobako and Aihara Kaorin (2011.03.18) # "Aisatsu no Mahou." (2011.03.21) # "Maid no Hoshi kara S･O･S" feat. Momobako, Nimo, Kano, Call Center Ane, Koko, Naisho Imouto, Hina Usa, Hinanosuke and Nanahira (2011.05.11) # "Os-Uchuujin" (2011.05.12) # "Denpa LOVE ~ denpa ice ~" feat. Momobako and Aihara Kaorin (2011.07.31) # "Noroi no Susume" (2011.08.23) # "Nyanyanya no Kanon" (2011.09.06) # "Panda Hero" feat. Momobako and Aihara Kaorin (2011.11.23) # "CHANGE!!!!" (The iDOLM@STER OP2) feat. Momobako, Nanahira and Mizufuu (2011.12.21) # "DoReMiFa Rondo" (2012.02.05) # "Falling ↓ Darling ☆ Daruma Otoshi" (Original) (2012.02.15) # "Senbonzakura" feat. Momobako and Aihara Kaorin (2012.02.23) # "sweets parade" feat. Momobako and Makoto (2012.02.29) # "Taiyou Iwaku Moe yo Chaos" feat. Momobako, Aine and Makoto (2012.05.22) # "Suki Kirai" feat. Momobako and Donguri (2012.05.24) # "Kotoshi no Natsuyasumi Koso uaaaaaaa" (2012.06.20) # "Kusare Gedou to Chocolate" feat. Momobako and Aihara Kaorin (2012.08.09) # "Kanzen Chouaku Lolita Complex" (2012.09.04) # "Sassoku desu ga SHAKING PINK wa Invader datte You desu" (Original) feat. Momobako, Koko and Nanahira (2012.11.15) # "Sweet Donut" feat. Momobako, Koko and Nanahira (2013.02.14) # "Lolicon de Yokatta" feat. Momobako and Aihara Kaorin (2013.04.13) # "Yī Èr Fanclub" feat. Momobako and Aihara Kaorin (2013.04.23) # "Koi wa Chaos no Shimobenari" (Haiyore! Nyaruko-san W OP) feat. Momobako, Koko and Nanahira (2013.04.23) # "Kunoichi Demo Koi ga Shitai" feat. Momobako and Aihara Kaorin (2013.05.28) # "Shiawase ni Nareru Kakushi Command ga Arurashii" feat. Momobako and Aihara Kaorin (2013.07.26) # "Getsu Youjo no Uta" (2013.08.07) # "Kashokusei: Idol Shoukougun" feat. Momobako and Donguri (2013.09.30) # "Furan Furan Zombie" feat. Momobako and Vitamin Chi (2013.10.04) }} Discography |track12composer = KurousaP |track12arranger = }} |track1composer = Last Note. |track1arranger = |track2title = Ren'ai Philosophia |track2info = |track2lyricist = |track2composer = KurousaP |track2arranger = |track3title = Hijiri Boudanihai Gakuen he Youkoso ☆ |track3info = |track3lyricist = Katahotori |track3composer = Katahotori |track3arranger = |track4title = Yī Èr Fanclub |track4info = |track4lyricist = |track4composer = MikitoP |track4arranger = |track5title = Kusare Gedou to Chocolate |track5info = |track5lyricist = |track5composer = PinocchioP |track5arranger = |track6title = E? Aa, Sou. |track6info = |track6lyricist = |track6composer = papiyon |track6arranger = |track7title = Lolicon de Yokatta |track7info = |track7lyricist = |track7composer = |track7arranger = |track8title = Himitsu Keisatsu |track8info = |track8lyricist = |track8composer = Buriru |track8arranger = |track9title = Senbonzakura |track9info = |track9lyricist = KurousaP |track9composer = KurousaP |track9arranger = |track10title = Happy Synthesizer |track10info = |track10lyricist = |track10composer = EasyPop |track10arranger = }} |track1composer = 40mP |track1arranger = |track2title = Koisuru Usagi no Hito Yasumi |track2info = |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Ga☆Moujuu-chan Nari（`・ω・´）nya |track3info = |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Sexy Cat Lady |track4info = |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Okinakya Kokekkou |track5info = |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Boku wa Kuma |track6info = |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = Sasakure Panda |track7info = |track7lyricist = |track7composer = |track7arranger = |track8title = Mofumofu-Gokko |track8info = (Voice drama) |track8lyricist = |track8composer = |track8arranger = |track9title = Moshimoshi Mofumofu |track9info = (Voice drama) |track9lyricist = |track9composer = |track9arranger = |track10title = Mada Nenai Mon |track10info = (Voice drama) |track10lyricist = |track10composer = |track10arranger = }} |track3composer = MikitoP |track3arranger = |track4title = Getsu Youjyo |track4info = |track4lyricist = OwataP |track4composer = OwataP |track4arranger = |track5title = Perfect Dreamer |track5info = |track5lyricist = Aya Sinno |track5composer = Kahan |track5arranger = |track6title = Sakuranbo Ryokan wa Iten Shimashita |track6info = |track6lyricist = Katahotori |track6composer = Katahotori |track6arranger = |track7title = Hanikami Usagi |track7info = |track7lyricist = muhmue |track7composer = muhmue |track7arranger = |track8title = Shiawase ni Nareru Kakushi Command ga Arurashii |track8info = |track8lyricist = Tory Hitsuji |track8composer = |track8arranger = |track9title = Go! Ho! Loli |track9info = |track9lyricist = Katahotori |track9composer = Katahotori |track9arranger = |track10title = Senzoku Maid ☆ Sengen |track10info = |track10lyricist = Kaori Aihara |track10composer = Yuuichirou Tsukagoshi |track10arranger = |track11title = One Summer's Day |track11info = |track11lyricist = Tokiwa Yen |track11composer = Shino |track11arranger = |track12title = Juunanzai no uta ~ Music Box ver. ~ |track12info = (Instrumental Ending) |track12lyricist = |track12composer = Kahan |track12arranger = }} Gallery Trivia * She was born and livesHer Twipple information in Tokyo. * She is an employee. * She likes Takoyaki, Ika no Shiokara, ball sports, Ogura Yuuko, Fruits Basket, bears, sleeping, pink, white and black. * She collects FaFa goods. * She dislikes scary people. * As a child she wanted to work in a sweets store. External Links * Twitter * Blog * mixi community * Twipple Category:Singers with Albums or Singles